


On The Park Bench

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock is happy.  For the 221B prompt park bench.





	On The Park Bench

Sherlock Holmes was sitting on a park bench looking at his phone which wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was that the detective was smiling and looked, well, happy.

Greg Lestrade was meeting the detective for coffee and had him in sight when he saw Sherlock look at his phone and laugh in delight. Greg was so surprised he came to a complete halt and stood staring openmouthed

Sherlock hadn’t noticed him yet so Lestrade continued staring as Sherlock laughed again and typed something into his phone. He looked so much younger and relaxed that he was almost unrecognizable. Except for the Belstaff.

Finally Greg decided he just needed to find out WTF when Sherlock looked up, past him and smiled broadly. He was just about to turn himself when a short, blonde man with a BAMF stride walked past him and into Sherlock’s arms where he hugged and kissed the detective. Lestrade goggled.

Finally collecting himself and thinking this was something he wasn’t meant to see, he turned to go when he heard, “Lestrade! There you are! Here’s someone I want you to meet!”.

Turning back towards the pair, Lestrade smiled and held out his hand, “Greg Lestrade.”

The short blonde man smiled back and said, “John Watson, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Sherlock, smiling broadly, added, “John’s my boyfriend.”


End file.
